Requiem For A Viper
by Tari Ikado
Summary: After spending the best months of his life in team Viper, Kuri has to leave, but will his friends let him? (R&R please)
1. Default Chapter

This story is based around an RPG I was part of, several months prior to now. Sometime after I left it had collapsed, though now it has restarted. It was one of the better RPG's I'd seen, and I had grown quite attached to my charecter, it pained me to just leave him without any sort of closure whatsoever, and no way to say good bye to all the friends I had made on the RPG. So here I am now, writing this story, but for those of you that dont know what the RPG was, which I suspect will be most of the people reading this I'll include short charecter bios for everyone included.

  
Kuri Izumi  
Zoid: Cannonfort: Flashfire.  
Kuri is, for lack of a better description, an extreme, and thin, version of me. If you were to take my mind and put it under a very large microscope, you get Kuri. The only major difference between Kuri and how I was when I made him is that he isn't suffering a major suicidal depression from which he is afraid to show his emotion in any form... and he watches soap operas. Kuri also has a very strong mind for tactics. His biggest downside is that he can sometimes lose controll of his actions, he once killed a man without even thinking about what he was doing to save Imoen, and to this day he regrets doing it. There is always another way, he tells himself.  
Also, Kuri is team Vipers co-captain.

  
Kaliza  
Zoid: Guysack  
The love of Kuris life, his light, his purpose, his everything.Kuri fell in love with Kaliza almost immediatly, and luckely enough, she had the same feelings for him. Course something that they've both been known for is their famous denseness, and they actually had to be pointed this fact out by Imoen, in all her wisdom. Kaliza spends most of her time zoid battleing, watching soap operas with Kuri, (I swear that that'll probably come back to haunt me someday.) and bringing Kuri to the point of absolute frustration with the only flaw that he can see in her, she has the self esteem of a... person with really low self esteem, yeah, thats the ticket!

  
  
Imoen Kahli  
Zoid:Beserk Fury  
Imoen is Kuris best friend. He regards her as he would a sister, and would do just about anything for her if he could. Kuri has followed her into even the most dire of battles, knowing that their chances of survival were next to none. She relies more on the people around her then she has to, not knowing her own limits. Her biggest downfall is her amazingly short fuse. When coupled with her deceiving strength she is truely a force to be reckoned with.  
Also, she is the captain of team Viper. And on an OOC note it was her that made Kuri watch soap operas, as a rusult of a terrible, terrible joke that I played on her, then apoligized A LOT for.

  
  
Doros Scandia  
Zoid:Ptaras Mk II  
A genious! This guy can fix ANYTHING, and in the end he'll have parts left over and it will work even BETTER! When he left Viper the generators efficiency must've dropped at least 25% just because he wasn't there! He is rather myterious as he never talks about his past much, but still manages to be a great guy to be friends with. The reason that he is so secritive is his previous job. He was a bit of a hired killer in the past, a very good one. If you got to know him you wouldn't beleive it if you diddn't see his cache of very fancy custom made weapons. Kuri suggested at one or two meals that he start his own army and take over Zi, but it seems that Doros wouldn't really find that fun.  
Also, he is team Darkfires captain, though he used to be on Viper.

  
  
Finally, I'm going to ask you to enjoy this, and for anyone that was on the RPG seeing this, send the link out to everyone else. And if I add a new person from the rpg I'll introduce them in the beggining of the chapter, dont worry. 


	2. one

Chapter One: Teary Eyed Departure 

  
Kuri held Kaliza in a close embrace, her tears were dampening his shoulder. "Why do you have to go?" she asked him, knowing full well why he needed to leave. "You know that we don't want you to leave, so why are you?"

"I'm sorry Kaliza, but I just have to. I cant stay, I just cant." Kuri stepped back, his hands lingered in hers for a moment, before falling to his sides. "I hate this as much as you do, but I cant help it."

"Promise you'll come back, for me." Kaliza's eyes pleaded with Kuri's, it was a look that he'd never seen on her face, one of utter helplessness, as Kuri tried forming a reassuring smile a bolt of lightning shattered the ground a short distance from the base

"I'll be back if I can, I promise." Kuri bent down to pick up the duffel bag beside him, containing all the belongings he'd had with him when he arrived with the team. It seemed like yesterday he'd left his parents house in that large scorpion-type he'd named Forte.

"I love you." Kaliza's eyes pleaded with Kuri to stay, even for a short time, but Kuri knew that wouldn't be possible. Kuri simply closed his eyes and turned from her, a tear following the contour of his face. "I know." he whispered before he started slowly walking away. It's funny, he thought, I've walked this short path a thousand times, but never looked at it, not once. As he walked away he could hear her muffled sobs, and that made it al the harder to leave. By the time he was far enough away that he couldn't hear her anymore he was drenched. What a perfect setting, he thought bitterly as another building bolt of lightning struck not 300 meters away.

"You're really going, aren't you?" Kuri snapped his head up to the one other person he didn't want to see on this night. _Boy, I'm a lucky one, aren't I?_ His ex-captain and best friend, Imoen, was leaning against Flashfire, his crimson zoid.

"I left you a note, I cant stay." Kuri couldn't bear to look at her face, the fact that his wet hair was obscuring most of his vision helped this. "Flashfire, Lets go." he called up to his zoid sullenly.

"Damnit Kuri! You're just going to leave the team, leave Kaliza, and not even tell us why! Damn you Kuri, You know what I've been going through, I need you here, I cant do this alone!"

"You have Doros." Kuri tried to show no emotion to her, he hoped it had worked.

"And Kaliza? How do you think she'll handle this?" Imoen snapped back, not angry, but annoyed.

"Don't you think I've thought about that! Why do you think I wanted to leave without a word! I'd rather her hate me for being an asshole then have her miss me and break her heart!" Kuri yelled, an anger in his voice that he'd never shown to anyone. "You know that I cant stay, so just let me go! You don't need me, Neither does Kaliza, so why try to stop me!" Imoen was taken aback by this sudden outburst, facing a rare moment in her life when she could think of nothing to say. Kuri walked to the lowered head of Flashfire, the cockpit opened as he approached.

"Fine." Kuri didn't even look towards Imoen, most of the men in her life had hurt her. Ryu, Naz, and now him, and he couldn't bear to look at her. He could tell what her expression was by the defeated sound of her voice. "If that's how you want to be, leave. I wont stop you." Kuri finished climbing into the head of his zoid, tired in more ways then he could count. As the cockpit sealed itself Kuri thought he heard Imoen screaming at him, followed by a dull thud, like that of a fist hitting metal, but he ignored it. He ignored the voice in his head telling him to go back, he ignored the thoughts of Kaliza, Imoen, and the rest of the team, no his family. 

"Flashfire, lets go. You know the way." A sad sounding snort erupted from the bull, the last obstacle to Kuri leaving. The two were partners, and they thought very much alike, except Flashfire didn't like to lie. She knew Kuri wasn't going to be back, and neither was she. She knew they were going to their death. "Damnit Flashfire! Don't you start! I know your feelings about this, and I have to say I don't like it either, but I have to! They'll die if we don't. I asked you if you wanted to help me, you agreed, so don't back out now! I promised him!" The zoid was completely still for a moment, then burst away. Several minutes later Imoen went back into the building. As she walked into her room she silently hoped that Kuri would be in there, ready to burst out laughing, knowing that one of his occasional cruel jokes worked. Then she'd punch him, and kick him, and maybe throw him around a bit, but he'd be laughing still. Then the rest of the team would come through the door, enjoying the joke as well, and Imoen could join the laughing, after tending to Kuri's wounds. Unfortunately it was empty, and a tear rolled down her cheek. The tear slid into her mouth and when she tasted the salty water she dropped to her knees and started slamming her fist into the ground. Cursing, she watched as dozens more tears landed onto the carpet.

One room over another person was mourning Kuri's departure. Kaliza's sobs were directed into his pillow now. The night before she'd been in that room and Kuri was telling her how much he loved her, how he'd do anything for her, but now he was gone. Something about what Kuri said made Kaliza think that he wasn't coming back, something about the way he just wanted to sneak out in the night alone, without telling anyone, how he wasn't even able to tell her that he loved her. Kaliza stopped crying into the pillow long enough to send a prayer heavenwards. _Let him come back to me safe, please._


	3. two

Chapter Two: Sweet Dreams, Bitter Reality

  
  
Kuri awoke to the sound of a bluebird singing outside his window, he was rather startled, expecting to be in Flashfire's cockpit. Kuri looked over and smiled at Kalizas figure sleeping next to his, he really was in his own room, leaving was just a dream. More of a nightmare really, one Kuri hoped he'd never have to have again. He figured that the day was too nice to battle. _Maybe me and Kaliza could ride into town today,_ Kuri thought, _we could go shopping and have lunch at that restaurant she likes._ Kuri got out of his bed and stretched. He thought about waking Kaliza, but decided against it "Five more minutes, love." He whispered, trying to find a pair of pants in his dresser. _One of these days I have to clean this thing up a bit._ He smiled contentedly, simply enjoying being alive. 

Fifteen minutes later, when Kuri had finally found something to wear (old jeans that had definitely seen much better days and a rather nice looking blue shirt that Kuri was fond of) he ambled into the kitchen and whipped up a peanut butter and banana sandwich. He stepped into the living room to see Imoen there, reading a book. Kuri couldn't make out the title without his glasses on, but it seemed to be a romance judging by the colors displayed prominently on the covers: Bright pinks and purples amongst soft greens laced with a tinge of yellow. "Hey sis!" He called out to Imoen, "Whatchya reading?" Imoen looked up at Kuri with narrowed eyes, before throwing the hardcover book right at him. The corner of the book hit Kuri in the forehead, drawing a bit of blood from the force it was thrown at. Kuri doubled over, clutching his face with both of his hands. Rather colorful language could be heard all throughout the base, as Kuri screamed his throat raw. When he was done he looked up at Imoen. "Why the hell'd you do that?!"

Imoen looked up at Kuri, her face twisted in rage, but her voice was calm, perfectly logical. "I hate you Kuri, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Wha?! What do you mean! What did I do to make you hate me?" Without answering Imoen stormed off, humming a rather happy tune as her footsteps pounded into the floor loudly. Kuri collapsed onto the couch, dabbing the small cut with a tissue. When he examined the thin paper he was surprised to see it clean. "Odd, that was quick." Kaliza entered the room, smiling broadly _Good, at least someone's in a good mood._ "Morning, darling." he said as she walked over to him, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning Kuri. Hmm, what's that you got there?" She pointed at the book in Kuri's hand. Kuri looked down to find that he still couldn't make out the title.

"It's odd, I cant see what it's called." Kaliza snatched the book from Kuri's hand and examined it closely.

"Hey, it's written by you! You never told me that you wrote a book. It's even about me!" Kaliza squealed with joy, something that she didn't do in the mornings, ever. She was not exactly the biggest morning person around. "Lets see what it says!" She opened the book and started reading the words, it horrified Kuri to hear it. She read through at least a dozen different scenarios that ended in Imoen and her own deaths, more often then not at Kuri's own hands. The worst part is that her mood didn't dampen a bit, if anything she seemed even cheerier.

Kuri didn't react for a few pages of her reading, he couldn't. The idea that she'd be taking that so well worried him, also the fact that she thought he'd written it boggled his mind. Mainly because he hadn't, also because of what it said. Eventually he found his voice and said, louder then he'd wanted to. "Kali, I didn't write that, I- I couldn't write anything like that!"

Kaliza smiled softly, contentedly. It scared Kuri. "Oh dear, you know as well as I do that you hate me!" Kuri's expression changed to one of surprised terror.

"What?! I love you Kaliza! What gave you the impression that I hated you?!"

"You did. When you left me to go die!" Kuri was at levels of confusion that he'd not known existed. "You told me that I was your entire life, so since you wanted to go die, that means you wanted me to die! Now, lets go try one of these, number five looks good, I've never seen someone crucified upside down over a fire before..." Kaliza walked away, talking happily to herself as Kuri looked on in confusion. The only thing that Kuri could think to do was to fall backwards onto the floor. He didn't know why he did it but as he landed he could see Doros was in the room the whole time, and was now looking over him.

"Well, you sure made a mess of things this time Kuri. Your best friend hates you and you've made your girlfriend go insane." Doros crouched beside Kuri, a rather smug look on his face. "Why'd you go and do that?"

"Wha- I- uh... What'd I do exactly?"

Doros sighed an impatient sigh, and had an impatient tone to his voice. "You had to leave us, you just needed to do this for your parents, didn't you. Do they know you're going to die? Didn't think so. But Kaliza knows, she could tell. And what a send of for Imoen! I don't think I've seen anyone be that cold hearted." Kuri stared back with a blank look before cluing in.

"This isn't real, is it? I'm dreaming aren't I?" Doros clapped his hands together and laughed a short, loud laugh.

"There 'ya go! I knew you had it in ya!"

"Then I don't need to talk to you." With those words Doros faded into the room around him silently. "I don't need to be here either." The room swirled about Kuri and turned into a mist, then nothing, Kuri was in the middle of the desert, looking towards his own zoid. "Kaliza... I'm sorry." A salvo of rockets burst into Flashfire, causing the bull to erupt into a yellow-orange ball. When the explosion reached its limit it began to fall back in towards itself, untill there was nothing but a bright yellow speck where his zoid was. Kuri thought he could see Kaliza in the light, but then his world turned completely dark. 

  
Kuri awoke screaming, tears erupted from his eyes like fountains. He was still in Flashfire's cockpit crossing the desert to get to his destination. A worried grunt could be heard over the pounding of the rain.

"Don't worry girl, just a nightmare, nothing to worry about." _The real question is if this nightmare is any better then the one I just woke from._


End file.
